Who Am I
by MrsRoronoa
Summary: Lexie is my O.C plus Lexie and Erza end up having a body swap? but in the end something terrifying but sad ends up happening to Lexie...


**_BAMN!? The hard metal frying pan when planting into my left cheek, I went flying backwards in to the back wall. When did mum get so strong!? I'm actually scared of getting up. That strong hit sent me flying back. But why is there no pain. But yet, there's still cold tears running down my pale face... _**

It's cold. My toes are numb. I'm struggling to open my eyes. There's pain rushing to my head. The throbbing it won't stop… I open my eyes seeing everything in a blur. When my vision was back to normal, I was just about capable of getting to my feet without falling over. I let out a groan. What was I was doing on my room floor. I must of fallen off the bed…I guess that's nothing new. But it normally didn't hurt as bad as this. Not saying this happens to me that often. Hehe… why was I feeling so tired and put off. Put off as in I think im about to hurl!? I looked down and noticed what I was wearing. Jheez what happen to my nighties? It's such hard armour. And yet it doesn't feel as unpleasant as I thought it would! My rooms in a mess as usual, I leant forward and reaching out so I could throw everything off my bed. When I noticed my hand. My hand…it was such a pale white. Is that even possible for an Asian girl? I must have caught some random disease again. Urgh wouldn't wanna go to my mum with that.

Looking out of my window the sky was lit up as If it was a festival of the stars… they looked so soothing as if I would want to reach out to one and let it dance upon the palm of my 'I don't know how' pale hand. I kept on staring in to space for about a minute or so. I walked over to my mirror wanting to see how this 'armour' looked on me.

Expecting to see what I wanted to see I saw the unexpected. I froze. Stood there jaw dropped. There was nothing to say. But "WHO THE HECK AM I!?" yes. The most random comeback to 'this'… Bb...But how is this even possible?! I have long RED hair. When I say long I mean it, it reaches the back of my knee. My eyes are now a sharp black. And…and im so… SO PALE. EVERY WHERE!? Even though I look real cute and all… what is this..? I dropped to my knees with a clank of metal coming from the metal wear. Still staring at myself. Wait. No not me. But '_Someone else'_. This can't be me. But I know it's me. It's me thinking. It's me. But it's not me…?

I cupped my face in my cold hands. I felt like crying. But the tears just wouldn't come out. Wait!? What about Mum or that bro I call adopted? What are they going to say? I know they'll believe me! Yeah…they would right? I don't want to doubt that. I'll see in the morning. I have no Idea how I woke up so early. Its 2.30am. Im not going to sleep like this. Nuh uh. Nope. I had the urge to sit outside. So I opened my window and slipped down to the roof of the lounge. It was just below me but stuck outwards being a separate room. It had nothing built on top, so I sat there till I saw the sun coming up from the horizon.

I got use to the cold instantly. I climbed back into my room before I was noticed by my neighbours. I let out an obvious sigh. Who wouldn't be sighing in this situation? Well I guess it's time I go downstairs, I can tell people are up because Allen needs to go to school. Oh by the way Allen is that younger brother I call adopted. The thing I don't get. He's nothing like me or Mum. He's the odd one out, as in he's really cute. But we don't know in what way. You see what I mean? Forget about that. I need to get going. I was able to sneak down when I saw Allen standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was half asleep. I could tell by the way his eyes look and droop in such a tiresome way. I wanted to run back up to my room. But I couldn't, I had to face him…some way without him topping over. But he just walked away. Well. That went well!? I think…

I carried my way down and towards the kitchen, thinking all is well…As always karma was against me. The mother of mine isn't as dumb as I thought. Hm. The look on her face was peed off as ever, bad timing eh? I didn't have much time to run from this situation plus I wanted to see what was going to happen! Wait. Should I even be saying that…I ought to not. I can guess mum new that whoever was coming down wasn't me. She knew im not capable of waking up in the morning. Plus the fact every single step was like the thrust of her saucepan. She was clever alright! Within seconds she ran towards me with her first strike, the weight of her frying pan being swung over shoulder. Now that was going to hurt…

I didn't know what was really happening, was this just a fluke? Some sort of illusion..? I thought wrong. I was too slow to realise but…

BAMN!? The hard metal frying pan when planting into my left cheek, I went flying backwards in to the back wall. When did mum get so strong!? I thought she was just playing around. She's so violent…I'm actually scared of getting up. That strong hit sent me flying back. But why is there no pain. But yet, there's still cold tears running down my pale face...

I still got up without any hassle, I saw Allen laughing at me as in im some sort of circus freak…watch when I get to him..!? I dusted off myself and glanced back towards my mother. As stunned as she looked, she was raring to go for a second hit. She's attacking me as if I killed someone…wait. No. that can't be it…she swung and I easily blocked. I don't know how. But I just did. All I could say to her was "please understand. This is isn't some random person. It's me. Lexie…" I waited for a response. And all I got was "well, how nice. Because you look nothing like her and neither do you sound like her!?" I hate it when she starts mimicking me… its delusional.

I tried to explain as much as I could, but she wasn't taking it, she even forgot about the point that the Daughter she knows isn't here. I backed away clenching my fists wanting to ease the pain by punching down the wall. She couldn't be bothered ending this and walked back to what she was doing. She didn't even think about calling the police, that's not like her. She deals things her own way. I walked over to Allen, who gave me the weirdest but modest look towards me. Did he figure it out? But I guess I was wrong…all he said was "Who exactly are you?" with the cutest but agonising look. All I could really do was walk out the door and go hunt down Katie. My 'Best' Friend, she was all I really had. She took my problems and threw it across the ocean saying "Run doggy, Run. Go fetch…" yup. She really was a friend who literally took away your problems.

It takes about an hour to her house if you walk. I had nothing on me. No bus pass, no money. It started raining as soon as I walked round the block. Reality was against me. Even though I walked I wasn't tired out much. I have so much energy that I never had, even my defences were so high. Should I be worried?

I got to Katie's house around quarter to nine. I knocked and waited for about two minutes or so. As soon as she flung open the door, I tried my best to give my everyday life expression to her. I knew she couldn't recognise me either and slam the door shut on my face. She didn't like '_strangers'_ interfering in her life. I stood outside her window chanting her name like I always do. She didn't even glance back towards me. It's as if I'm some sort of ghost to her. Do I even exist to them? I was out of luck. No one even knows who I am even if I repeatedly say my name to someone I know or knows me. All they say is "who's Lexie?" or "Lexie? Nope. Never heard of her".

At first I cried and thought this was kind of sad. But now it's just getting on my nerves…because how can your own Family and Friends not recognise you!? Who cares if I look like some random red head and my voice is soothingly deep!? I thought people knew me for my personality…Not looks or voice. Well when you to come to think of it, your personality are based around looks and expressions…apparently~

It's getting late as it is, I have nowhere to stay. That's a bother. I went down towards the river in some park. I sat on the bank, the sun sets beautifully there. Whenever you look at the sun setting you feel the warmth in and around your body, as if it's glowing like an ember. It's really quiet in these parts of town, there's not much fuss or hassle. This has always been my favourite spot to sit; I come here all the time, with friends or without. My eyes feel heavy and so does my whole body; I sat up straight trying to shake out the need to sleep. The street lights are on and it's dead silent, even though I realise the fact it's been a whole day. A whole day without my own identity, let's see what going to happen tomorrow…

My little thought and so was the silence interrupted by a bunch of voices from the distance, but where still in a muffle. Who would be out so late at night… the voices became clearer to me since they became closer. There were three voices… two boys and two girls…typical. I tried to listen to their conversation, I didn't hear much until one of girls shouted out saying "WHAT!? I Want MY BODY back NOW!? I haven't had it for a day now. And neither do I sense any trace of Magic Energy within me…" Huh…? That sounds like…WAIT!? THAT'S MY VOICE!? EHH!? Wait so if that girl said she hasn't got had her body for a day…then that means. Our bodies were swapped. And what did she mean by Magic Energy…

I got up and followed the voices; they had trailed into the woods of the park. I ran faster and faster, even though I couldn't hear my voice, but I was just being led to it. As if my own body was calling to me… I finally caught up, finding the four unknown people sitting on a bench just under a street light. I stood behind the trunk of a big tree, until one of them noticed me. It was a boy; he looked around my age, but had pink hair and was wearing some sort of white _scaled _scarf. He called out to someone, im assuming that was me. "Who's there, I know it's someone. You smell like Erza and I can sense her magic from you too!?" he sounded somewhat annoyed. So Erza, this is the girl who I swapped bodies with. I came out from behind the tree, seeing my corpse in the hands of a different soul. I was relieved, seeing it was safe. The one known as Erza was the first to speak. "Hello, I guess you have no idea towards what's going on here, let me just tell you this situation is only going to last for a couple hours more, so if you would plea-.." she was then cut off by the pink haired boy. "Just stay with us would you…" well that was a bit rude. They went round and introduced themselves to me. The pink haired name was Natsu…the Blonde girl was Lucy and the shirtless boy was called Gray. They all seem to be Wizards or Mages from some Guild called Fairy Tail… and turned out to be pretty awesome!?

It had been a couple of hours just like Erza had said, I felt a weird sensation from my toes to head, with an awkward glow I was back to normal and so was she. I felt a lot better now, but something was different, it wasn't my looks…I don't know what it is. Well im just glad to be me again, the Fairy Tail Wizards walked me home. I didn't feel like leaving them because I only just met them. They were all so kind to me. I got home quite late around 2.30am …again. It's just like this whole day ended how it was meant to. Everyone said bye to me at my door, but Natsu waited and wanted to meet Allen. I knocked quite hard, until Mum came and opened the door. I greeted her with a loud 'IM HOME!?' but she just blinked at me and looked around as if there was no one there. I waved my hand around in front of her face countless times. But she never noticed, until I heard her mumble saying "kids now a day, im lucky I only have Allen…" she shut the door and offed all the lights.

What just happened? No I mean it. I want to know. I turned around facing Natsu, whose face itself was as blank as snow. "Ss'-sorry, Ii-I don't know…" no one had an answer for me. I was left speechless. I stood there clenching my fists, lowering my head; as my White-ish Blonde locks fell past my face I let the tears flow from my tensed Blue orbs as much as they could. But I didn't let out a peep of my grief. Natsu grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off towards the direction to where the others went off to.

I fell asleep on Grays's shoulder, I woke up the next day and we went and tried knocking home, to see if everything was back to normal. But nothing changed; I was still invisible to my Friends and Family. Everyone tried to comfort me but all I could do was really appreciate it. I guess it's true I am just a ghost to the world and that I don't exist, but in some way I do… and that way is going to lead me out of this mess. I took up most of my time crying today...But all I can do is let myself know that I have others caring for me and that it's not the time for me to fall apart…I still have hope…


End file.
